


Visiting Family

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Family, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Fuwa visited his family.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Visiting Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirebirdsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N 1: Shigeru and Yuriko were not their official names.
> 
> A/N 2: I hoped this could cheer you up a little.

‘’I have a question,’’ Isamu started, frowning over his shoulder. ‘’Why are you following us?’’ He was still trying to get use to Horobi’s new look. The dark hair and stylish kimono and suit combo made him looked like a completely different person. Then again, that was the point. It was hard to convince the public that Horobi, the terrorist leader of Metsuboujinra.net was dead if he was still looking like his usual self.

‘’I am here in Ikazuchi’s stead.’’ Horobi answered, which explained nothing of his presence. Isamu turned a questioning look to Naki.

‘’Ikazuchi is busied with a new spaceship project, so he cannot come.’’ _That_ still did not explain anything. He sighed.

‘’We are here.’’ Yaiba announced and Isamu tensed. Before he had a chance to change his mind, Yaiba already rang the doorbell, a moment later, his little brother— whom he still did not know the name— opened the door. His mildly curious expression changed to one of shock and then delight. He invited them inside before loudly announcing their presences to their parents, who reacted by quickly rushing from inside the house and welcomed Isamu with a warm hug.

To say he was overwhelmed was understatement. He was still in the process of sorting out his feelings and only remembered vaguely being ushered to the living room; he did not even remember taking a seat.

‘’I am Fuwa Shigeru,’’ His father’s voice pulled Isamu out of his daze. ‘’And this is my wife and youngest son, Yuriko and Ryo.’’

‘’It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Yaiba Yua.’’ Yaiba bowed slightly. Her introduction was quickly followed by Naki and Horobi, who wisely choose to introduce himself with his new name instead of his old one.

‘’Thank you for taking good care of our Isamu.’’ His father said before addressing Isamu. ‘’So, how is A.I.M.S. been treating you?’’ His father questioned. ‘’Ah, that is right; you are not supposes to talk about your work… or paying us a visit for that matter. I think you said those who works for A.I.M.S. must cut ties with their families.’’ He turned to his mother, who was busied setting teas and snacks on the table. ‘’Do I remember that right?’’

‘’I believe so,’’ His mother nodded before taking a seat on his father’s right side. ‘’I remember you said that to us before moving out to work for A.I.M.S.’’

Well, that explained why they did not look worry over his prolong absence. ‘’I no longer work for A.I.M.S.’’ Isamu answered. ‘’I work for Hiden now as a bodyguard.’’

His brother perked up at this statement. ‘’So you work with humagears now? That is so cool!’’ He grinned before turning his attention to his friends. ‘’Are you my brother’s co-workers?’’ Though he addressed them all, his gaze lingered on Naki who sat sandwiched between him and Horobi, the only humagear presence with a common humagear ear-module.

‘’That is correct.’’ Naki slightly inclined their head.

‘’So, how are things at your new workplace?’’ His father inquired again. ‘’Or are you not allow to disclose it either?’’

‘’Ah no, Hiden is not like that.’’ Isamu shook his head. ‘’It is the opposite actually, my new boss, Hiden Aruto, is a very honest person.’’

‘’We saw him on TV the other day, and he appear to be very young.’’ His father looked at Ryo. ‘’But I can tell that he is also a kind and capable young man. Be sure to support and take care of him.’’

Isamu glanced at Ryo and then nodded. ‘’I understand.’’

His mother smiled. ‘’Isamu is a stubborn and wilful child, so has he been causing you any trouble?’’ She ventured.

‘’Oh no, it is the opposite, Fuwa has help many of us.’’ Yaiba replied. ‘’In our line of work, his stubbornness and wilfulness is actually a very valuable asset.’’

Naki nodded. ‘’Indeed, that is Fuwa Isamu’s strongest point.’’

‘’Yet, it is also his fatal flaw.’’ Horobi suddenly interjected, startling everyone but Naki. He had been so quiet they had forgotten that he was in the room.

His mother knitted her brows slightly. ‘’Can you please elaborate?’’

‘’It is nothing important,’’ Horobi replied. ‘’I apologise for bringing it up.’’ This prompted a confused look to enter everyone faces, barring Naki who remained as expressionless as ever.

‘’I believe, Oto-san is referring to the brawl Fuwa often have with my older brother.’’ Naki elaborated. ‘’It can be quite chaotic.’’

‘’Oh my,’’ His mother gasped.

‘’You have a fight with a humagear on a daily basis, Isamu?’’ His father asked incredulously.

‘’It is not happened that often.’’ Isamu corrected, feeling rather embarrassed. He did not know when, but somewhere down the line, he and Raiden had formed some sort of a friendly rivalry with each other, and this rivalry often reduced both of them to a pair of bickering children, as Yaiba liked to put it.

‘’So, who is the winner?’’ His little brother ventured with undisguised interest, causing his mother to scold him.

‘’For the moment, the current score is 10:10.’’ Horobi replied. ‘’Most of them ended in a draw.’’

Isamu shot Horobi an incredulous look. ‘’You actually keep a tally?’’

‘’Someone have to.’’

His father shook his head. ‘’Well, that is boys for you.’’ He smiled fondly.

Horobi smirked. ‘’They pretend to be grown up but deep inside, they will always be children.’’

The dark-haired humagear and his parents shared a knowing look and then, the three laughed together. Isamu felt like he had been left out from an inside-joke. He turned to Yaiba, who merely shrugged, just as much in the dark as he was.

Afterward, his mother excused herself to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, which prompted Yaiba and Naki to offer their help, while his father invited Horobi to a game of shogi, leaving him and his brother alone, who looked like he wanted to ask a dozen questions.

Isamu stared at him. ‘’So,’’ He started. ‘’What do you want to ask first?’’

His brother grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
